emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Sharp
Robert Sharp was a character in Emmerdale Farm who appeared in 22 episodes intermittently between Episode 137 (18th February 1974) and Episode 322 (18th May 1976). He was a dairy farmer, and the troublesome father of Christine Sharp. He was played by Bernard Kay. Backstory Robert Sharp worked his way up as a dairy farmer. He married Eve Sharp and they had a daughter Christine Sharp in January 1949. Christine was their only child. Robert ran a dairy farm near Beckindale and had business links to Bradford, West Yorkshire. He also knew Franklin Prescott, who coincidentally was a friend of Beckindale resident Henry Wilks. In 1973, Christine started working at Emmerdale Farm in Beckindale and started dating Joe Sugden, who lived at Emmerdale as his family owned it. 1974, 1976 In February 1974, Robert bought Franklin Prescott to visit Emmerdale and see what Christine was up to. Robert had not yet met Joe Sugden. In July 1974, Joe was at a sale in Hotten and got chatting to Robert, both of them had never met one another before. Robert said he lived in a farm near Beckindale. This interested Joe. Robert said his surname was Sharp and the penny dropped for Joe. Joe asked if he was Christine Sharp's father and Robert said yes. Joe said he is Joe Sugden. Robert advised Joe not to marry Christine for both their sakes as she is very ambitious and is a dreamer. Despite Robert's advice, Joe and Christine married in September 1974. Robert was proved right and Joe and Christine argued and they parted ways a few weeks after they married. Robert told Joe he had warned him. Christine disappeared and Robert pestered Joe as to where she was. Joe wasted no time in having a fling with Kathy Gimbel. In May 1976 Robert knew that Joe and Christine were divorcing. He also felt that Christine should be entitled to half of Joe's share in Emmerdale Farm. Henry Wilks went to Bradford to do some legal research. Henry found that if Christine is entitled to half of Joe's share in Emmerdale, that Joe is also half entitled to half of Christine's share on Robert's dairy farm. As Christine is more well off than Joe, Henry says Joe can sue for maintenance on Christine's share. Henry suggests no claims on either side be made. Robert gets a flea in his ear and walks out, his scheme has backfired. After this Robert left Joe alone forever and Joe and Christine divorced. Memorable info * The first of two roles in Emmerdale Farm ''played by Bernard Kay. Family '''Spouse' Eve Sharp Children Christine Sharp (1949) Appearances 1974 *Episode 137 (18th February 1974) *Episode 138 (19th February 1974) *Episode 181 (29th July 1974) *Episode 182 (30th July 1974) *Episode 199 (7th October 1974) *Episode 200 (8th October 1974) *Episode 203 (21st October 1974) *Episode 204 (22nd October 1974) *Episode 205 (28th October 1974) *Episode 206 (29th October 1974) *Episode 207 (4th November 1974) *Episode 208 (5th November 1974) *Episode 209 (11th November 1974) *Episode 210 (12th November 1974) *Episode 211 (18th November 1974) *Episode 212 (19th November 1974) 1976 *Episode 317 (3rd May 1976) *Episode 318 (4th May 1976) *Episode 319 (10th May 1976) *Episode 320 (11th May 1976) *Episode 321 (17th May 1976) *Episode 322 (18th May 1976) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1974. Category:1974 minor characters. Category:1976 minor characters. Category:Characters last seen in 1976. Category:Sharp family. Category:Farmers. Category:Births circa 1925.